


Risks 25.5

by StillWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWaters/pseuds/StillWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Stark wedding, Nick and Maria have their own private celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks 25.5

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation for those unfamiliar with my '.5' chapters: I aim to keep my stories at probably a 'T' rating for a general audience. Occasionally, though, I get scenes of a more mature nature and post those as a 'chapter between the chapters.' They're pretty much just slightly smutty bits of fluff and don't move the story along much, so if you don't want to read that sort of thing, you won't be lost when the next chapter starts.

  
As soon as the door closed, Nick pressed Maria against the door, kissing her deeply. While his hands settled at the curve of her waist, her fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Once they were all unfastened, she helped him shed the garment. 

Kicking off her shoes, she ran her hands lightly down his bare chest, her lips tracing a path down his neck. He moaned, starting to back towards the bedroom, pulling her along with him. 

She resisted, though, hooking her fingers through his beltloops to hold him in place. He glanced at her with a raised brow. 

"You deserve a reward for waiting so long," she told him huskily.

"I thought so as well," he agreed.

Taking his wrists, she guided him to place his hands on the door above her head. Her lips returned to his neck, working her way down his chest, her teeth catching at his nipple. While her mouth took its time there, her hands continued their downward exploration, one hand finally coming to rest on the large bulge in his trousers. 

Stroking him, she looked up with a sly smile, then ran her tongue down his abdomen as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He groaned, leaning forward to press himself against her as she continued stroking him.

 

He took a shaky breath when she removed her hand and held it as her slender fingers went to work unfastening his belt. When it was hanging loose, she quickly unhooked the waistband and lowered the zipper. 

 

As his pants slid down his legs, she smiled up at him again. 

 

"Commando again?"

 

"Less to slow things down," he explained.

 

"Good plan," she agreed as he kicked off his trousers.

 

She ran her hand up the inside of his leg then slowly traced the tip of her index down the length of his erect shaft. Her touch was light, but the effect on his was profound. 

 

He leaned forward, resting his head on the door as he looked down at her. His gaze was dark, the desire clear on his face. 

 

"So big," she whispered, wrapping her hand around him and squeezing gently. She slid her hand up and down him several times before reaching back to cup his balls. 

 

Catching his gaze again, she leaned forward, her tongue coming out to lick the glistening drop of precum from his tip. She licked her lips, moaning as she heard his breath catch. 

 

Her tongue came out again, circling his cock head, then took it in her mouth. He jerked slightly as she scraped her teeth on him, the started sucking. His moans of pleasure served to encourage her to continue, taking more and more of him into her mouth. 

 

With one hand still massaging his balls, she settled the other on his thigh. Closing her eyes, she started humming, focusing on the throbbing length filling her mouth. She could feel his pulse rate increasing and hear his ragged breathing as she pulled back, stroking with her tongue, then sliding back to the base of his member.

 

"Maria."

 

He gasped out her name as she felt warm fluid filling her mouth. She grasped his buttocks, holding him close while she swallowed his release, the warmth settling in her stomach. She continued sucking at him until he leaned against the door, completely spent. 

 

Releasing his now flaccid member, she looked up at him, licking her lips and moaning with pleasure. He was still fighting to breath normally.

 

"Okay?" she finally asked.

 

"If that was any more 'okay,' I'd be in a heap on the floor," he answered with a small laugh. 

 

He reached down and offered her a hand to help her rise, then pressed her against the closed door again, his lips finding hers and demanding entrance. He groaned again, tasting himself on her, and his hands slid down to rest at her waist. 

 

After several minutes exploring her mouth, his lips traveled along her jawline to her neck, finally finding the spot that set her pulse racing. He nibbled there for several moments, then pulled back to admire her. 

 

With a sly smile of his own, he dropped to his knees in front of her.

 

"You already asked, Nick, and I already said 'yes,'" she reminded him, holding out her engagement ring clad hand.

 

"Yes, you did. And you're going to say 'yes' again...and again...and again," he promised in a husky voice.

 

"You think so?" she teased, her voice unsteady.

 

"I do," he replied. He placed his hands on her calves, slowly sliding them up her legs. When he reached the hem of her dress, he started pushing it up. Starting just above her knee, he placed a trail of kisses up her thigh, smiling when he finally reached the top of her stocking and he could press his lips against her bare flesh. 

 

He continued pushing the skirt up, finally revealing a patch of pale blue silk covering a very small area of her dark curls. He pressed his lips against that, breathing deeply. 

 

"I love the smell of knowing how much you want me," he growled in a low voice.

 

Her skirt was now bunched around her waist and he pressed his lips against the warm skin of her stomach as his hands helped her rid herself of the wet fabric.

 

One hand went around her ankle, pulling upwards. She lifted her foot off the ground and he slipped his shoulder under her knee, allowing himself better access to her most intimate area.

 

His lips worked their way up her inner thigh again, his tongue coming out to lick up the moisture he found there. 

 

She rested her hands on his head, her own head thrown back. He could hear her breath coming out in a soft hiss. 

 

His mouth moved to the dark patch, pressing more kisses there before his tongue began to lazily explore. He felt her jerk, her fingers twitching against his head, when his tongue brushed against her clitoris. 

 

"Oh, yes," she hissed softly.

 

"This?" he asked, sealing his lips over the area and sucking.

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Or this?"

 

He pushed closer, his tongue parting her lips and sliding up inside her.

 

"Yes."

 

"Which do you like?" he questioned, turning attention back to her clit.

 

"Yes. Both. Either. Just don't stop," she managed to gasp out, tilting her pelvis to get him even closer. 

 

Keeping one hand on her hip to balance her, he positioned the other between her legs, sliding a finger deep inside her. While his mouth alternated licking and sucking at the sensitive nerve bundle it had found, he slid two, then three fingers in, then out, and in again. 

 

She was groaning, squirming against him, trying to get him deeper inside of her.

 

"Good?" he asked.

 

Her answer was an incomprehensible groan as she pulled him closer. 

 

Finally, she gasped his name and her felt her tighten around his fingers. He kept stroking as her climax rocked her body, her fingers clenching tightly on his head. Just as she was coming down, his tongue came out for another taste and sent her over the edge again. This time he stood, wrapping his arms around her and watching the emotion playing across her face. 

 

She opened her eyes, looking up at him with a look of complete satisfaction.

 

"You are absolutely amazing, Nick Fury," she told him.

 

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, Ms Hill," he replied, lifting his hand to his mouth to lick the taste of her off his fingers. 

 

She grasped his wrist and guided it towards her own mouth. She watched his face as she licked them clean, one by one.

 

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," she told him, pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

"I was rather hoping you'd say that," he answered, following eagerly. "Really hoping you'd say that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
